One Last Year
by ljaybrad
Summary: AU Seventh year. Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy, but a new arrival attracts her attention. Rated T for now, is may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-1**AU story, Trio's seventh year, they never leave for their horcrux hunt and Dumbledore never died.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Just sixteen more students… Hermione sat between Ron and Harry towards the end of the Gryffindor table. Over sixty first years had to go through the sorting process this year, this year had shown many more births than the years and this had lead to the sorting already taking over an hour. Ron had been complaining for the last fifty minutes that he wanted his food and Harry had joined in soon after. Hermione, however was grateful of the extended sorting and was hoping it would go on forever as the moment it finished she knew she would have to give her head girl speech.

She wasn't nervous about speaking in front of the group, it was simply the prospect of having to stand so close to _it_ that she was anxious about.

The it in question was newly appointed head boy and Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy.

As the final three students were called, Hermione nodded to her two best friends and stoop, approaching the staff table along the side of the hall. As the final student was sorted and approached the raven claw table both Hermione and Draco approached the lectern from opposite ends of the hall.

She stared into space as he spoke, ignoring the taunting glances he was sending at her and sending her own around the hall occasionally. She felt a prod on her arm as Draco attracted her attention. Hermione took her place and began to speak, encouraging all in the hall to have a prosperous and interesting year. As she approached the end of her speech a figure at the rear of the hall made her stop and stutter momentarily. She continued reluctantly and finished, fleeing the hall through the back doors as soon as she could.

Harry and Ron noticed her rash behaviour and turned towards the door, however saw nothing other than Hermione's bushy hair retreating through the door. Both boys shrugged and tucked into their meals, presuming she had been called away on head girl business.

Their concern grew slightly as she didn't return during the feast and wasn't in the common room when they returned, however this was soon forgotten as stories of summer fun spread through the common room from all of its occupants.

Both stayed up until gone midnight, and still having seen no sign of Hermione headed up to their dorm. Harry stopped in the doorway and turned to Ron "What are they doing here?" He demanded, pointing towards the two additional beds and familiar trunks placed at the foot of each.

**Well folks, I know this isn't the longest of chapters but it needed to be done to set the scene. I'm sure anyone who has read my other piece knows who it is, but if you haven't can you guess. Reviews are very much appreciated, especially those with constructive criticism, however all are greatly received. I hope you enjoyed it, new chapter up hopefully in the next few days.**

**LJ**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Well here we go guys another chapter, I have split this very long (by my standards anyway) chapter in two… So that means another update very quickly if I get a good few reviews. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, they are very much appreciated, good and bad points. Enjoy, oh and cyber muffins for all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

"You two are going to be dead!" came the scream form the common room. Ron and Harry turned to look at each other momentarily before running back down the stairs at the sound of the familiar voice. What they found defiantly wasn't what they expected.

Hermione stood between Fred and George Weasley each wearing a black hood o conceal their identity, each holding one of her wrists, George pointing his wand at her and Fred holding two, his own and Hermione's above his head while laughing mischievously.

Ron's eyes bulged as he eyed the young woman stood between two hooded boys, The petite girl was stood in only a matching set of black and crimson bra and short, and her normally bushy hair was now poker straight and jet black with red streaks.

"Get off her now!" Harry shouted, approaching the boys with his wand raised, "And drop her wand." Hermione laughed as the two boys removed their hoods, revealing their identity to their brother and his best friend. George produced a robe from his wand and draped it elegantly around Hermione's shoulders while Fred handed her her wand back.

"Bad luck guys." Fred said, a grin now spread across his face due to Harry and Ron's reactions.

"It's true, I talked them into coming back and then this, I wanted them both to have an interesting entrance." Hermione smiled as she linked arms with both of the twins. "Please welcome your new, final year classmates." Fred and George smiled and nodded while Ron's face went pale, a look of disgust spread upon it while Harry's gaze was still locked on Hermione's face.

"Well gentlemen, " Hermione smiled, tying the cord on her robe, "I will see you all tomorrow." She placed a tender, gentle kiss on the cheek of both twins and gave each of 'her boys' a one armed hug before walking off to her room, her hips swaying flirtatiously.

Harry's gaze followed Hermione up the stairs while Ron pulled out his wand, pointing it at his brothers. "You've both got a lot of explaining to do."

**

* * *

That's all for my very short half chapter, will put the other part up tomorrow, maybe even tonight if I get some reviews…**

**Ta very much **

**LJ**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Another treat for my wonderful readers…

* * *

**

"Well you see, over the summer she came to us and asked for our help dealing with some people in school; she wanted to teach them a lesson. None of us knew what to give each of them, so our only solution was to find out ourselves.

"And the lovely Hermione helped us achieve our goal, she spoke to Dumbledore and we got what we wanted."

"We're here."

"All well,"

"In your year,"

"where we can pull pranks when we need to,"

"And finish our schooling after that thing with the problems made us leave."

"So we're here,"

"And we're staying."

Ron looked astounded and as if he couldn't change his expression while Harry smiled, shaking the hand of both twins in turn.

"You're welcome, but only on the condition hat you never do that to Hermione again. Deal?" The twins nodded and headed up to the dorm, patting Ron's head on the way.

"Come on mate, you know they're not going to last that long, they'll be gone within a few weeks. Look on the bright side, at least it's not Percy.."

"I…I…It's, It's not that…" Ron gave up trying to talk and just pointed up the stairs that Hermione had fled up. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the taller boy could only gaze longingly towards where he had last seen her.

"Come on mate, it's only Hermione, you've been with her for two years, surely you must have… You didn't?!" Harry looked shocked as Ron shook his head solemnly.

'_Well get her before one of those two does.' _Harry thought to himself, not being able to bring himself to say it. He'd have to watch out, Hermione was going to be hastle this year.

**

* * *

Come on guys, I love my reviews, and they make me write faster, all of them are so much appreciated and make me post as fast as this!**


End file.
